Exchanging Body Heat in the Passenger Seat
by ANIMElove737
Summary: Short Beast boy and Raven ONESHOT If you want it to be more than a oneshot, just say so Song: Lying Is The Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At the Disco don't own them! I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, EITHER! RATED M!


**Exchanging Body Heat in the Passenger Seat**

_**HERE'S A ONESHOT THAT CAME INTO MY BRAIN WHEN I WAS LISTENING TO "LYING IS THE MOST FUN A GIRL CAN HAVE WITHOUT TAKING HER CLOTHES OFF" BY PANIC! AT THE DISCO (I DON'T OWN THEM, BTW) IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO KNOW THE EXACT PHYSICAL DESCRIPTIONS AND AGES OF BEAST BOY AND RAVEN AT THIS TIME (MAINLY COS I'M TOO LAZY TO EXPLAIN THEIR PHYSICAL APPEARANCES) CHECK OUT MY PROFILE BECAUSE I HAVE THE PHYSICAL TRAITS OF EACH TITAN WRITTEN AND EXPLAINED THERE! TANK YA, GREATLY!**_

The black Mustang sped down the street, and if one listened closely, they would hear the raspy sound of a young empath laughing at something a charming changeling just said.

As Beast boy continued to hit the gas and the car continued to drive down the highway, Raven continued to talk light-heartedly about what a 'hot stud' the green changeling was. "Oh, yeah, Beast boy. You could definitely pose as a male model!" she cackled and he grumbled at her sarcasm.

"Ya know, Rae, sometimes sarcasm hurts," he whined with faux-sadness, which only made her laugh harder.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so sorry, Gar. Forgive me?" He rolled his eyes.

"You just did it again!" she leaned in and kissed him again and he smiled. "Fine, I forgive you." This satisfied her and she turned back toward the window; when she wasn't looking, he stuck his tongue out at her childishly.

You may be wondering: how did these two teenagers, who, last anyone has checked, hated each other, become more than just friends? After the downfall of Trigon, Raven was a lot more open and expressive of her feelings, no longer having Rage controlling them. As the years wore on, the two frenemies (with nothing better to call them) known as Beast boy and Raven became extremely close. The term 'opposites attract' came into play as Beast boy finally got up enough courage to ask Raven to be his girlfriend one day when they were about seventeen. She said yes, and since then, they had never been closer.

That was a year ago, and now the two were out on their one-year anniversary. When people saw these two out in public, like they were now, they'd ask things like 'How did these two come to be?' or 'That is the strangest thing I have ever seen.', but they didn't care. They were perfectly content with their relationship and where it was. Unlike Robin and Starfire, who were known as a couple to the media the moment they kissed, Raven and Beast boy chose to keep their relationship hidden from the public eye for a while, only meeting in each other's rooms at night to do things...unmentionable at this time. The other Titans weren't clued in to this secret and forbidden joining until one night when the two love birds hadn't been careful enough to check and make sure everyone was asleep before joining each other in Raven's room for some 'alone time'. Cyborg had been walking by and heard Raven's scream of ecstasy and Beast boy's growl of finality before he ran down the hall, laughing like a little girl, to tell his friends what he had just witnessed.

The months that followed that event were extraordinary and seemingly easy, and now here they were, gliding down Jump Drive and laughing it up, like a normal couple would do.

Raven relaxed into her seat and closed her eyes, enjoying the comfortable silence that settled over them. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the gorgeous young man sitting beside her. He always smelled of vanilla and cocoa butter, and she had come to love that smell. Opening her amethyst orbs and setting them on Beast boy, she smiled at his concentration. His eyes were on the road and seemed to be glazed over, like he wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings, and he looked as if he were in deep thought. Her smile widened and she leaned forward, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. She really did love him.

Beast boy jumped slightly, as if he forgot she was there, and looked over at her before realizing where he was and what was going on. His mind was spinning with what Raven's reaction would be when she found out where they were going, and he hadn't been paying attention until she had kissed him.

The intensity of Raven's eyes staring into his emerald ones made his mouth dry, and he had to turn his attention back to the road to prevent crashing. Before he totally got lost in thought again, he reached out and turned on the radio, hoping the music would drown out the now awkward silence that made its way into the car. However, he immediately regretted his actions, for the song that leaked through the speakers was anything but what he wanted to hear at the moment.

**Is it still me that makes you sweat?**

**Am I who you think about in bed?**

**When the lights are dim,**

**And your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress.**

**You think of what you did,**

**And how I hope to God it was worth it.**

**When the lights are dim,**

**And your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.**

Raven froze; this was the song! This was the first song they had danced to, her and Beast boy, on their first date. She remembers it because they had just had a major fight, and she had just stomped off and was proceeding to leave the rave they were at when this song came on. She had always loved Panic! At the Disco, and this was one of her favorite songs by them. Raven had stopped in her tracks and started gently swaying her hips back and forth to the beat when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and move with her. She knew it was Beast boy because of the way she fit into him perfectly, and she knew then and there that he was perfect for her.

Looking back on this, Raven smiled and turned to Beast boy, who was staring at the radio with a mixture of hate and surprise. She laughed quietly and turned up the music; she knew Beast boy hated this song only because it reminded him of how stupid he had been the night they had first heard it. Giving him a reassuring peck on the cheek, she crossed her legs and stared out the window, trying to figure out where it was exactly he was taking her.

**I've got more wit,**

**A better kiss,**

**A hotter touch,**

**A better fuck.**

**Than any boy you'll ever meet,**

**Sweetie, you had me.**

**Girl I was it, look past the sweat,**

**A better love deserving of,**

**Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat.**

The street lamps whizzing by outside slowly began to change into thick trees and forestry as Beast boy maneuvered his car down the dirt road. Raven was so excited; she had never been here before. She had a feeling, though, that she knew what Beast boy had in store for her. But, not wanting to spoil anything, she kept her gaze out the window and waited for the car to stop at any moment.

Beast boy, on the other hand, wanted this car ride to last a while. The silence that had followed their conversation was nice, and the song wasn't half bad either. But even though he loved sitting in the silence, reveling in her beauty, he knew tonight was going to be anything but silent. And, with this thought in mind, an evil smile made its way onto his face.

**No no no, you know it will always just be me**

**Let's get these teens hearts beating faster, faster!**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**

**Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**

**Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?**

**So I guess we're back to us,**

**So camera man swing the focus.**

**In case I lost my train of thought,**

**Where was it that we last left off?**

**(Let's pick up, pick up)**

Beast boy finally pulled up on grass and cut the ignition, turning the key so the radio could still play. Raven was now shaking with a mixture of excitement and coldness. Noticing this, Beast boy quickly unzipped his hoodie and handed it to the shivering empath, who pulled it on and turned back to him. "Thanks." she said as she tried to manage the chattering of her teeth. He nodded and unlocked the doors to the car, opening his.

"Don't move." He whispered and she shuddered as his lips came in contact with her neck. He exited the car but left the door open, circling around to open her door for her. He also left her door open, and before leading her to the front of the car, he leaned in and turned up the music so they could hear it from outside the car. As she walked around to the hood of the Mustang, she noticed where they were. It was a beautiful spot on the top of a large mountain that overlooked the entire city. She gasped at it's beauty, and Beast boy smiled at her approval.

**Now I do recall,**

**We were just getting to the part**

**Where the shock sets in**

**And the stomach acid finds a way to make you get sick**

**I hope you didn't expect**

**To get all of the attention.**

**Let's not get selfish,**

**Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?**

Raven felt her stomach flip as Beast boy lifted her up to sit on the hood of the car. He joined her and together they leaned back and looked up at the stars. Beast boy slid his arm around her back and under her waist, pulling her close to him protectively. His other arm rose into the air, and he pointed at a pair of stars that, if put together, closely resembled a cross. "That's Cygnus, or The Swan." Raven raised her head, looking at him as if to ask 'why was that so random?' He laughed softly and explained. "Greek gods in earlier times used to transform themselves into swans on occasion to seduce women. Now, the swan is pretty much known worldwide as the 'Bird of Beauty'." Raven still wasn't getting it, and he smiled and leaned up to softly place a kiss on her lips. "But, ya know, I don't see the swan as the 'Bird of Beauty'. You know what I think is the most beautiful bird ever?" His eyes sparkled as he moved her so she was straddling his hips. "The raven..." he purred as his lips gently traced the contours of her neck.

**Let's get these teens hearts beating faster, faster! **

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**

**Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**

**Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?**

**Dance to this beat**

**Dance to this beat**

**Dance to this beat**

**Let's get these teens hearts beating faster faster,**

**Let's get these teens hearts beating faster...**

Tears welled up in Raven's eyes, and she moved her head back to gaze at him lovingly. "Beast boy...that was...I love you..." she choked out, and she let the tears fall as Beast boy moved his lips to catch the salty water and kiss them away from her face.

"I love you too, Rae." he whispered in her ear, kissing the spot just below it. Her crying ceased, and she leaned into him as his lips made their descent on her neck. She felt goosebumps make themselves known on her arms, legs, and back as his hands ran up her slim arms. He always did this to her; he always drove her crazy by just touching her. His touch would give her chills, and when he kissed her, she couldn't contain her joy.

As of right now, her shivers were from both ecstasy and the coolness of the night air. The wind picked up and blew her hair out of her face, making her look like a dark angel. It was all Beast boy could do but stare; she was so beautiful. The gentle breeze became a little harsher, whipping the short skirt she was wearing up and giving Beast boy the pleasure of viewing her black and purple lace panties. She pushed her skirt down and clasped her hands between her legs while the wind kept blowing, and Beast boy figured it was time to go in now.

**I've got more wit,**

**A better kiss,**

**A hotter touch,**

**A better fuck.**

**Than any boy you'll ever meet,**

**Sweetie, you had me.**

**Girl I was it, look past the sweat.**

**A better love deserving of,**

**Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat.**

"Rae, let's head inside the car, now. I'm sure we can find something to do in there." He raised his eyebrows suggestively, and she blushed at his insinuation. It wasn't like they hadn't made love before, but each time she felt that same shy feeling wash over her. That is, until he would tell her she was beautiful and he didn't deserve her. Then, she knew he loved her, and her shyness would crumble. Though, this was new: they had only ever done it in the privacy of their own tower before. Doing it in a car would be both different and a challenge.

She nodded and he picked her up, carrying her to her side of the car and setting her in gently before shutting the door. He slid in seconds later on the driver's side and shut his door as well, turning the volume to the music down slightly as he entered. He moved so quickly, she didn't have time to react, as his lips captured her in a deep and passionate kiss. Her hands sprung up from her sides and made a home in the soft tresses of his hair, while his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

**No no no, you know it will always just be me**

**Let's get these teens hearts beating faster faster!**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**

Beast boy gently guided Raven onto her back, moving his hands up under her shirt to unclasp her bra.

**Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?**

Raven moaned as his skilled hands undid her bra in a matter of mere seconds and grasped his hair for stability.

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**

Beast boy's heart raced as his hands moved from her back to her chest, taking hold of the front of her bra, getting ready to pull it down.

**Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?**

Both of their heads snapped up as they heard a twig crack under someone's foot. Beast boy placed a finger to his lips and lifted his head up to look out the windshield. Suddenly, a flash bulb went off, and as his cat-like eyes adjusted, he saw the one thing he really wished not to see: paparazzi. There had to be at least ten men and women circling his car, cameras and note pads in their hands, and each of them were shouting out questions.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Beast boy turned back to Raven and helped her sit up, clasping her bra back in place in the process. After seeing this, the camera's flashed more and the voices became louder and more aggressive as all were trying to get a peak in to see what was going on in the car. Beast boy revved up the engine and booked it out of there without a second thought.

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**

**Dance to this beat!**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**

**Dance to this beat.**

Pulling up to the Tower, Beast boy sighed as he helped Raven out of the car. Noticing his unhappy expression, she pushed him up against the car and gave him the most passionate kiss she knew how. After getting over the initial shock of having someone suddenly kiss you, Beast boy reached his hands up and tangled them in her hair. She grabbed his neck and deepened the kiss, smiling under his lips.

They parted and Beast boy's frown turned into a smile. Raven leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Thank you for a great night, Gar." before walking off.

**Let's get these teens hearts beating faster faster, **

**Let's get these teens hearts beating faster...**


End file.
